


It's In The Way You Smell

by Tea Party on Ice (A_Conscious_Dreamer)



Series: entice me to you [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (scent mates lol), Alpha Victor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Confused Victor Nikiforov, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humour, M/M, Omega Verse, Pre-Slash, Scents, Sort of thing, a/b/o dynamics, soul mates, star struck Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 07:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10271483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Conscious_Dreamer/pseuds/Tea%20Party%20on%20Ice
Summary: 18-year old Victor has just caught the most captivating scent right after his free skate at the GPF and, protesting Yakov or not, he's going to find out who it is and just why their scent is calling to him.Or, Victor's a terrible alpha who has no idea what someone's scent calling to you means and poor Yuri has absolutely no idea why his idol has randomly decided to talk to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some explanations on the timeline and ages so it doesn’t get too confusing:
> 
> Set during Grand Prix final in Tokyo, 16-18 December 2005 in the 2005-06 season (because setting down a timeline for this damn show is impossible and I’m the opposite of a figure skating expert I made up my own timeline).
> 
> Yuri: birthday Nov 29, just turned 15 (junior competitor).
> 
> Victor: birthday Dec 25, age 18, soon to be 19.
> 
> I read somewhere the rules for when a figure skater can move to the senior division, but I am 110% certain I got it wrong for the timeline, so just roll with it guys.
> 
> And pssst, one more thing, I know the junior and senior Grand Prix Finals weren’t held together in the 2005-06 season I’m writing in, but for fan fiction and my sanity’s sake (see above sanity killing timeline research), we’re pretending it is, okay, so no comments about that, got it?
> 
> Now we’re all on the same page, let's continue:
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Yuri on Ice, no harm intended, purely for fun...

Victor caught the scent through all the others as he was settling in with the crowd beside Yakov after his, quite successful, free skate program.

Well, almost quite successful.

“You would have had a chance at the gold if you hadn’t…” Yakov was grousing, lecturing Victor on all his minor mistakes—really, it wasn’t as if Victor didn’t know where he had gone wrong. Already nearly twenty and only a silver streak in the Grand Prix final to show for it—Victor needed to step up his game if he wanted that Grand Prix gold. The fact that he had a box full of gold’s from various other competitions wasn’t the point—he wanted the Grand Prix and Worlds.

Perhaps he could convince Yakov to let him choreograph his free skate as well as his short program and exhibition? On second thought, perhaps Victor should just go ahead and do it and ask for permission later.

It was on this thought that he caught the edges of the delicious scent—sweet and spicy and rich and thick and utterly amazing. He couldn’t even tell what dynamic it was, only that he had to find the person it was calling him to and he had to do it now.

Standing from his seat, he waved away Yakov’s protests and weaved around the crowd to his left, realised he was going the wrong way as the scent disappeared—his heart clenched and breath shortened—and then he backtracked, flitting past a red-faced Yakov to catch the scent once again. Victor’s breath left him in a rush as he bypassed people in their chairs. He was so far gone in the fog the scent was leaving in his mind that he couldn’t even tell if anyone attempted to speak to him.

Right at the back, quarter a rink away from where he was sitting, Victor stopped and blinked, shaking himself somewhat free, urgency fading a little as he finally, finally, spotted the source of the scent—a figure sitting with his back facing Victor and wearing a Japanese competitors jacket. He was too young to be in the senior division—a junior then, Victor deduced, eyes raking down the boys back. Head tilting, done up hair brushing against his shoulder, he considered the—admittedly unremarkable—teenager.

Such an immense scent for such a small boy. A quick glance around the crowd revealed no one else was staring other than himself. How could Victor be enticed to find him from quarter way across the room when the people around him were so clearly unaffected?

Putting on his best smile, Victor resolved to find out.

“Hello,” he chirped, fitting himself in place on the seat beside the Japanese boy, delighting in the wide light brown eyes that had watched him every second since he’d noticed Victor’s approach. They only grew wider when Victor sat and for a second, he was genuinely worried the younger teen was going to start hyperventilating.

“V-V-Victor,” he stuttered, voice shaking as he stared up at him—he was little shorter than Victor himself—had he just recently gone through a growth spurt perhaps? How old would that make him? Mid teens? Surely no older than 16.

He giggled and his smile went from showman to genuine. “That’s me. And what’s your name?”

His mouth opened and closed a few times before he mumbled, “Yuri…Katsuki. Yuri Katsuki. And you’re…” He was staring at Victor with eyes the older teen knew very well—Yuri was a fan.

The warm feeling that knowledge bloomed in his chest should have been truly alarming. Alas, Victor was too naïve in the feeling of true romantic affection to recognise the signs.

_He’s cute._

“It’s nice to meet you, Yuri Katsuki.” Victor stuck out a hand in greeting.

Yuri looked down at it for a few seconds before he took it slowly, expression somewhat dazed. “Yeah.”

 _Poor baby’s still star struck._ Victor chuckled and released his hold, subtly bringing the same hand up to rest against his cheek—all so he could smell it of course. Yes, there it was. Sweet and spicy, thick and distracting, pulling Victor in like a rope. His thoughts swam a little.

It would be rude to come out and ask what dynamic Yuri was—but still, Victor wanted to know. He wanted to know what dynamic had the power to smell this enticing to Victor—or did it come down to Yuri himself? Was it something that had nothing at all to with dynamic? Moreover, had the younger teen even presented yet? Was Victor getting so thoroughly pulled in by a teen that hadn’t even presented?

Victor didn’t mind either way—alpha, omega, beta, it was all the same to him, much to his family's distaste. Just last month he’d gotten no less than five omega profiles—pretty little women in pretty little dresses made up nice and pretty for a potential alpha. Victor felt a little like he was pursuing dolls in a store—she has pretty eyes, this one’s more submissive than the others, this one has strong alpha ancestors…(and that was ignoring the blatant message they were sending in regards to his ‘complicated’ sexuality…honestly you date a beta boy once and old Russian families have an aneurysm.)

Blinking away sour thoughts, Victor focussed back on the adorable younger teen in front of him. He was looking back at the rink now, where some other skater was finishing up his routine—Victor was so far past paying attention to that. He doubted the pull of Yuri’s scent would let him look away if he wanted to.

“Yuri,” Victor prompted, trying to pull his attention back to Victor by tone of voice alone. By the way Yuri’s head swung back to him with a snap, it worked. Victor’s lips curled back into a smile. “You’re a skater, right? Junior division?”

Yuri nodded quickly and flushed. “Yes, that’s right.”

“How are you doing?”

Yuri shook his head quickly. “No, no, um…” he coughed, “I’m not going to medal or anything so…not like you. You were…really good.” Yuri turned his face down in a vain attempt to conceal his growing flush.

Victor had the strange desire to hug Yuri, squish him close like he would Makkachin and rub his cheek against the top of Yuri’s head.

Victor shrugged. “Well, I am older and I’ve probably had more practice.” Victor winked. “Maybe when you get to my age you’ll be beating me too.”

Yuri shook his head frantically. “I-I-I really don’t think that’ll ever happen. You’re…Victor Nikiforov, already a skating legend! I’m just…me. There’s no way.”

He stared at Yuri for a moment, smile dropping as he carefully considered both Yuri’s words and exactly what Victor should say next. As unlikely as it seemed, he’d never been in the position of having to cheer up another skater before. It just didn’t happen to him. In the unlikely event someone did experience some sort of issue around him, Victor was more likely to say something unhelpful or insensitive than anything that could actually encourage them.

But Yuri was a skater who looked up to him, someone Victor couldn’t help but already care about—he didn’t want to hurt Yuri by saying the wrong thing, didn’t want to add to what was a very obvious issue with self-doubt.

Self-doubt was healthy, especially for an athlete, but too much and it could be deliberating. (Victor probably suffered from the opposite—he didn’t have enough self-doubt.) It could just be because Yuri was in the presence of someone he looked up to and couldn’t imagine comparing himself to, but Victor didn’t want to take the risk.

So it was after a pause that he eventually said, “If you don’t believe you can get somewhere, do something you want to do, then how will you ever get there?”

It was at that moment someone grabbed Victor by the back of his coat. “Vitya,” Yakov growled in Russian, pulling Victor up and out of the chair. “What do you think you’re doing, running off? There’s a competition happening, you know.”

Victor squirmed out of Yakov’s grasp and smiled brightly back at him, replying in English, “But look, Yakov, I’ve made a new friend! This is Yuri Katsuki, he’s a junior skater from Japan.”

The Russian coach eyed the nervous Japanese teen from all of four seconds. “Wonderful. Now say goodbye, we have to go.”

Victor pouted and turned back to Yuri, who was looking between the two Russian’s with a perplexed curiosity. “I have to go now, Yuri. But,” he said, pulling out his phone and smiling again at him, “do you want to swap numbers?”

Yakov grumbled impatiently behind him.

Yuri’s eyes were wide once again, but he nevertheless slowly pulled his phone from his pocket. Victor wasted no time in snatching it, depositing his own in Yuri’s still outstretched hand.

He couldn’t read Japanese, but he could navigate enough to add a new contact:

_Victor!! ☺_

Giving Yuri his phone back and taking his own from a Yuri that kind of looked like he was staring into the entrance to another dimension, Victor let Yakov drag him off by one arm as he waved back at Yuri with a beaming smile. (And ignoring how some deep-seated instinct, the alpha in him curiously, protested at leaving behind that wonderful scent).

Yuri was cute and he smelled amazing and Victor couldn’t wait to find out why. At the very least, he’d gained an adorable new friend.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this entirely as a prelude to another short one-shot I have in mind, so here you are! When I get around to writing that first idea, I'll post that as part of a series. 
> 
> ...In the meantime, if you read Kuroshitsuji, I write for that too...hint, hint? ;)


End file.
